onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pamu Pamu no Mi
Inorganic Objects So this ability only works on inanimate objects, such as toys and etc, but not on a mere human. I see this power is way different from the one Mr. 5 had, and that explains why his hair was bulked up at the beginning of the Dressrosa Arc, when he was angry. --DrearyMausoleum (talk) 22:04, March 5, 2014 (UTC) :Actually it also works on living beings in the same way as the Bomu Bomu no Mi. It just takes more time until he swells up before exploding. It worked on the dwarfs. But this one is stronger because he does not only make himself explode like with the Bomu Bomu no Mi but can also make an inanimate object act like a grenade that explodes and throws shrapnel to the surroundings injuring everyone. 23:12, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Oh, interesting and I read that too. So artillery like, though. --DrearyMausoleum (talk) 00:30, March 6, 2014 (UTC) It works on the user? I think it's a mistranslation. Gladius makes his hat explode, but not himself. --Meganoide (talk) 15:10, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Pamu Pamu Does "Pamu Pamu" have any meaning, onomatopoeia or literal? 04:36, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Onomatopoeia "pum", or panpan ぱんぱん (bursting). --Klobis (talk) 01:35, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. 04:49, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Punc? Any particular reason Panku is being romanized as Punc instead of Punk? Far as I know, Punc isn't a real word (to be fair, though, this series also has words like Barriability), and it being the word Punk, as in the music style or character archetype, seems to be supported by one of the abilities being Panku Rokku Fesu, or Punk Rock Fest. Thoughts?--Xilinoc (talk) 01:14, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Apparently it's short for puncture. 01:33, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Except what does his power have to do with puncturing? Puncturing is the act of piercing something, which doesn't happen with any of his attacks except maybe for the one with his poisonous hair. I always saw all the uses of "Punk" as another steampunk reference, as in his power has to build up pressure first, like steam welling up, before the object bursts from that pressure. It always looked to me like Thunder Soldier was "deflating" after Gladius let go of him, and there was what looked like a trail of steam or smoke that blew him away from Gladius and into Luffy's hand. GrandDarkLord (talk) 14:26, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I've searched many dictionaries down and through and Punc only "Purdue University North Central" which I obviously doubt has anything to do. Punk has many other meanings such as Steampunk for example, fitting with his style. I agree with GrandDarkLord it should be changed back to Punk. Grievous67 (talk) 23:03, August 12, 2015 (UTC) The japanese word for something deflating (like a tire blowout) is パンク Panku, which, I believe, is short for punctured. 23:41, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Alright let's look at the points here: REASONS FOR PUNC: · "Punctured" in thefreedictionary means "deflated", however the user usually inflates in this attacks REASONS FOR PUNK: · It wouldn't make sense for the user to use deflated if all the attacks are based on inflating · Punk is similar to Steampunk, Gladius' style · Punk is also the shape of Gladius' hair during his final attack I personally think it may be Punc from punctured but it's also a pun on Steampunk and punk hair because it's pronounced the same. Alright if you find any more reasons feel free to tell them! Grievous67 (talk) 23:52, August 12, 2015 (UTC) This is moronic. Two separate Japanese people said that it's short for puncture. Punc is the correct word so this should not even have the active template at all. SeaTerror (talk) 23:59, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Yes but seaterror, as we said Punc stands for the opposite of Gladius' abilities, deflating not inflating which is why we raised some doubts. Also those two people are the same guy who said "I believe", I would simply like to see if there's any other possibilities before settling on Deflation. Grievous67 (talk) 09:03, August 13, 2015 (UTC) ST, let's use nicer words. Grievous, my bad. "Deflating" was probably the wrong word to use there. Punc in japanese means like something that's more of a blowout, which is basically what Gladius does in his attacks. Honestly though, since it could be EITHER (Punk or Punc- it is a pun, after all), I just added a quick note explaining the pun in the trivia section. 16:44, August 13, 2015 (UTC) That was nicer words. SeaTerror (talk) 20:29, August 13, 2015 (UTC) "This is moronic"? 21:31, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Yep. SeaTerror (talk) 23:13, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Difference btw Explosion and Rupture The effects of the fruit is not explosion, it is rupture which refers to break and burst suddenly. In the manga, there is no visible explosion (fire, blast etc.) like Bomu Bomu. I dont know it is important, but i think definition can be changed.--Salamancc (talk) 00:26, January 22, 2015 (UTC)